paper_elitefandomcom-20200213-history
Legend
Legend is a Founder of the Café. Description Legend is a female opinicus griffin kin. Sleek, dust-brown fur coats her lion-like body, reaching down her fore and hind legs to her paws. Her face is round and feline, with a lion-like bone structure and a strong, pale tan beak. Her eyes, also lion-like, and close-set, are a glimmering yellow. Her ears are large and cartilaginous, the tips curving inwards towards each other, and with the ability to rotate atop her head. Rather than having typical bird forelegs, she has yet another pair of lion feet - the norm for the opinicus subspecies. Her wings are long and strong, with a span of roughly 18 feet, and her feathers are a rich chocolate brown. Her long, whip-like lion tail ends in a large plume of the same feathers. Her chest and neck are covered in dark brown feathers, too, though these are smaller, and more silky and shiny. Standing at around 5'11" in height, she tends to wear monochrome tones, and always carries a silver albatross pendant around her neck. Personality A description of the character's personality/values/typical behavior. History Legend was raised by her mother in a little cave in the side of a blustery mountain. She was taught to hunt, then to fly, and then, as griffins do, she was left alone to fend for herself for the rest of her life.She was quick to discover how the mount was cold and unforgiving, and the only other animal-kin she ever found there were a lone manticore and a set of badgers, both of whom she became very well acquainted with. In fact, she grew up alongside the manticore, and when she fell upon hard times she was known to go to the badgers for shelter and food. Though she did enjoy her warm cave home, she and the manticore quickly moved off to join the bustling society others called the world. They both found their way into a clan of adamant creatures who met often to discuss various aspects of life and entertainment. Eventually, Legend ended up falling into a group that splintered from the clan that met in one of the members' - Meh's - café shop. The little group had fun talking amongst themselves and enjoying caffeinated beverages for a good, long while, but the end eventually reaches all things, and the café was forcibly shut down by the government. They needed the land, and refused to allow such a low-profit establishment remain in place of their more important buildings. So, Legend set out to find a new home for herself and her friends. They all searched and searched, to the point where they were ready to give up, when they were told of a land filled with monsters that was no doubt dangerous, but nonetheless beautiful. After surveying the area, and still seeing no monsters, they decided it was the perfect realm and began to construct a small town. The first building to be completed was the new Random Café, and so they put tongue-in-cheek and decided to name the land after it; Ryndomme As soon as they had the building built, however, the monsters began to show themselves. The murky and malnourished creatures called the Umbrae were cold-blooded, sightless beasts capable of melting into shadow, and they were completely bent on ridding the world of anything that stepped over their boundaries. The Café members had definitely done this. Soon a war began to break out between the savage monsters and the new society, but in the end the Café-goers came out on top. The realm began to thrive without opposition and soon an entire town sprouted out of the ground, complete with a hidden Guild of Administration. But they say peace is just the name for a pause between violence, and so it was only natural that the Umbra beasts resurfaced. A full-on war was started this time, violent and quick. Again, the new society won, but in the midst of the fighting two of their rank were lost - one killed, another missing. Legend was one of the few remaining members of the original group who first set out to the Realm and so it fell upon her shoulders to rule over the land as a member of the esteemed Guild. (The rest is gonna b edited later, pff) Power seemed just as damaging as the Umbra armies, however. Between the death of her friend and the recent rise the opinicus quickly slipped into a state of mental instability. Her gentle rule turned into an iron fist forged by the likes of all the world's past monarchs, and she began to order more and more members of the Realm to fight against the remaining Umbrae. It wasn't until they lost nearly an entire troop and she almost lost another friend that she realised how mad she had become, and how much of a burden ruling truly was. She quickly brought more creatures into the Guild to help her restore Ryndomme to its former glory. After grounding herself and bringing in some friends to help carry the weight of leadership Legend took up a spare job here and there in order to build up funds for the Guild to trade and purchase goods from the surrounding societies. She's happy with her constant job running the Café building, and has even left the home she found in yet another cave in the side of the Pilcrow Precipices to sleep in the cozy Café's bookkeep. She's trying to better herself as well as restore the Random Realm and reverse the damage she did during her rule. She is still very avid about ruling, but is very cautious of how she does so now and likes to leave decisions up to the jury of other Guildmembers. Though she does still shoulder much of the authority, and still considers it a burden, she wears it proudly. She shot this albatross down, and she will gladly carry the curse for the rest of her life if it means only good for her friends. Trivia For all those random facts that don't fit anywhere else! * On * A * Bulleted * List